dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Push Puttichai Kasetsin
) Ratchaburi, Thailand |english_name = Push |education = Prasartratprachakit School Rajabhat Suan Dusit University |occupation = Actor DJ TV Host |years_active = 2010-present |agency = |hangul = |hanja = |hiragana = |kanji = |simplified_chinese = |traditional_chinese = |thai_script = พุฒิชัย เกษตรสิน |signature = }} Puttichai Kasetsin (พุฒิชัย เกษตรสิน; born 3 July 1986), better known as Push (พุฒ) is a Thai actor, model, DJ, and TV host. He gained popularity after starring in Ugly Duckling: Perfect Match and I Wanna Be Sup'tar. He also took part in Handsome Cowboy, an installment of the U-Prince Series. Early life and education Puttichai was born on 3 July 1986 in Ratchaburi, a province in central Thailand. He is the 4th son in the family of 6 sons. His family used to have an agriculture business in Ratchaburi. Puttichai had hoped to become a professional football player before getting persuaded into the entertainment scene by his school senior. Puttichai completed Grade 1-6 at Wantha Maria Ratchaburi School, then had his secondary and high school education at Prasartratprachakit School. He graduated in the Communication Arts from Rajabhat Suan Dusit University. Career 2010–13: Career beginnings Puttichai started his career under GMM Grammy Co., Ltd. as a DJ of HOTWAVE 91.5FM, then later a DJ for Chill FM and a host of O:IC TV show. His acting career began when he received a small role in Koo Rak Tang Kua sitcom by TV Thunder. Next, he got a police role in Jood Nad Pob series on Channel 3 in which he appeared on Episode 23 - 80. Later he took on several small roles in lakorns. 2014: Taking on the lead roles In 2014, Exact gave Puttichai the debut as a lead actor in Leh Nangfah with View Wannarot Sonthichai. Since then he has slowly started to gain more fans. Push is known to be flirty and silly with his co-stars and quickly becomes friends with them, many said he's easy to get along with. Push's fame starts to grow lakorn after lakorn, making him one of Exact's best actors. Anyhow, working as a radio DJ is still his favourite job as he mentioned "The job has a lot of charm, and each DJ has their own style. Even though I've acted in many TV series, DJ work is still my main priority." 2015: The Next Big Thing This year, Puttichai gained more popularity by his work after work. He was never away from Thailand's TV screen all through the year. Started the year like a bomb with Ugly Duckling: Perfect Match on GMM25 Channel, Puttichai won the hearts of youngster & newly grads audience group and created "P'Suea Phenomenon". In mid 2015, Puttichai expanded his fanbase to traditional Thai lakorn housewives group with Roy Leh Saneh Rai on One Channel and to urban white-collar group with Club Friday 6: Kwarm Ruk Mai Pid...Pid Tee...Ter Plian Pai on GMM25 Channel. In late 2015, he became the next big thing in the scene with his superstar role in I Wanna Be Sup'tar. All these works helped him almost clean-sweep all the breakthrough awards, including "Most Charming Guy Award" from Siam Dara Stars Awards 2015, "The Heartthrob Award" from Hamburger Awards 2015 and "Seventeen Choice Hottie Male" from SEVENTEEN Choices Awards 2015. Puttichai introduced another mini-series, Love Flight, in which he co-starred Ungsumalynn Sirapatsakmetha at the end of 2015 as a conclusion of his busy year. Personal life On November, 16 2018, he married actress Warattaya Nilkuha The two dated for 5 years. Filmography Television series Variety shows Trivia Gallery Push Puttichai Kasetsin.png Category:TActor Category:Push Puttichai Kasetsin